It's not enough
by Justme210
Summary: Ichihime fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

It's not enough

Orihime was lying in her bed while she was writing in her journal the last adventures with her friends. Although several months had passed since the defeat of Aizen their lives ware still pretty busy.

Somehow she was grateful for all the hollows and the new enemies what they needed to eliminate because she was able to spend in the company of Ichigo, but somehow she felt in herself that this is not enough.

She had sighed, then she felt that her phone began to vibrate. It seems that she just received a message. And it was from none other than Ichigo Kurosaki. It seems that Ichigo was through her neighborhood and he felt that her spiritual energy was different so he was thinking to see if she is good.

A brief smile covered her face. 'It's so nice that he thought about me' thought her. Lately they have become closer, but not as much as she would have liked. She typed a short response then she hid her diary under the bed and she tried to put her thoughts in order.

Day by day it becomes almost impossible to keep hidden her feelings towards him. Simply he is becoming increasingly important for her and she feels like every second that separates them breaks her heart slowly. She took the pillow in her arms trying to fill the void in her heart, but all was in vain.

The only thing that could improve her condition was him and she was aware of that. She took the phone back in her hands and she was staring at the tiny screen until and the weak light from it disappeared. She sighed again.

She wanted to have more courage. She wanted to tell him how he feels about him. But as usually she just stays in her room like a geek unable to do anything to change her mode.

Her heart began to beat faster when she heard some knocks in the window. She raised herself quickly trying to see if maybe her imagination is playing tricks with her, but apparently it was not.

In front of his window was Ichigo holding two ice creams in his hands. But that was not the main thing was surprised her it was that he was in his human form. 'Maybe Kon grabbed Ichigo's body again and he's trying to play some tricks to me or maybe is the little blue man's fault? 'she asked herself while she was opening the window.

Once the window was open Ichigo jumped into her bedroom.

"Are you fine?" he asked in a while he gave to her one ice cream.

"Yes, I am. Did not you see the message?" she said while she was removing the packaging from the sweet desert.

"I had a feeling that you're not well as you were saying so I said I'd better check." His words made Orihime to blush. It was so nice of him to come and check her, but he probably would do that for any of his friends.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun. I'm glad you're here." she said almost whispering. Her words for this time make him almost to blush. Ichigo scratched his neck to relieve the uncomfortable feeling that he had.

"Tsh ... You better hurry up and eat it before it melts." he said while he was taking a sip of his ice cream.

Orihime nodded, she was still a little embarrassed by what happened. The two ate their ice creams in peace, though Orihime tried several times to say something, but the words just were not coming out through her mouth.

After she finished her ice cream Orihime sat on the nightstand the debris, moving her gaze on her hands. Ichigo could feel the tense atmosphere in the room and it seemed somewhat strange. Although they have become much closer in the last time he felt like Orihime wanted to say something to him, but she simply cannot.

His big hands included hers and that made her look up. Her cheeks became redder when he met his warm and gentle gaze. It was just almost impossible for her to not to lose herself in her eyes. His lips began to move, and the words that he uttered made her to bite her lower lip.

"Inoue, what is wrong with you? What happened? You know very well that you can tell me whatever bothers you." he said somewhat worried. Orihime gain more courage when she felt like his hands began to increase the force with what they were embracing hers.

 **"It's simply not enough, Kurosaki-kun."** she said while tears were preparing to run on her smooth skin.

"What do you mean ?" he asked while he was wiping the tears what began to flow.

"I cannot tell you that. I'm too afraid." she said trying to give his hands away from her, but Ichigo stopped her, he moved his hands back on her face and he whispered calm.

"I'll be fine, I'm here." He said looking right in her beautiful grey eyes.

"I love you, Kurosaki-kun." she said looking him in his eyes. Her heart froze when she saw the shocked look from his face. His hands began to move away from her face, and it only made to hurt her more.

"Inoue, I ..." he tried to say, but he was interrupted by her words.

"It's nothing, Kurosaki-kun." she said trying to wipe the tears what were forming incessantly. "It's not your fault that you do not feel the same, I only simply could not bear to not to tell you this. I love you so much and for so much time that it just really hurts me a little. But do not worry. I'm not going to interfere in your life as long as you do not want me in it. Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun."

Orihime raised herself and she wanted to head for the bathroom. A long shower was the only thing that could ease the pain from her heart. But she failed to make even a few steps when Ichigo's hand reached for her and made her to fall in his arms.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." the only thing she managed to say till his lips made contact with hers. The feeling of being kissed by the boy that she loved so much was inexplicable. She felt just pure joy and excitement, when Ichigo has introduced his tongue inside her mouth and he began to examine her inside with a wild desire.

The force that he exerted on her body was so great that Orihime has simply fallen into her bed and he on the top of her. The mpact has made their lips to part while Orihime looked somewhat mistrustful at boy whom she loves is capable of so many things for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted by brief kisses on her neck area.

"Kurosaki-kun .." she murmured while she was trying to submit the pleasure. Ichigo sat back over her and he was patting her face with one of his hands.

His gaze was focused on the beautiful girl under him. His grin got perverted when Orihime looked at how well his shirt was shaping on his abs muscles. Ichigo let his head down until he reached to her ear they then he whispered "I love you, Inoue. And I'll prove it. I'll make you stop doubting ever about my feelings for for. **I'll make you mine**. "

 **P.S. Review if you think that it deserve a continuation.**


	2. Chapter 2

Orihime opened her eyes lazy then she began to blush at the sight of Ichigo naked in her bed. His hand was placed around her waist what made her dangerously close to his abdomen muscles.

Orihime became even more hectic when she remembered the last night scenes. She still could not believe that a boy could be so gentle, and pervert in the same time.

She tried to sneak out of bed, but Ichigo felt her and pulled her over him. Orihime felt his strong manhood hitting her intimate area the contact succeeded to make her wet.

Ichigo smiled pervert after which he made her to fall on his chest and catching her lips wit his. Kissing him was so intense that she did not realized when he entered inside her.

Orihime wanted to move away from his lips, to take a short breath for oxygen, but that was simply impossible around him. She felt like he was dominating every part of her body and that she could not move herself oppose his will.

After several minutes, during which Ichigo's movements were getting faster and faster both reached the pinnacle of pleasure. Orihime closed her eyes and she let herself to rest on his well done body. She inhaled his scent and she felt like a thousand butterflies begin to fly inside her stomach, the feeling becomes even stronger when his hand was caressing her back gently.

"Kurosaki-kun ..." is all she get to say till their eyes met. Orihime felt like under his gaze are so many beautiful things that she still does not know, but she wants to discover completely everything about him.

"Orihime?" He called her when she was again lost her own thoughts.

"Yes, Kurosaki ... Wait. Did you just say Orihime?" she asked surprised.

"Well yes, I thought that if you're my girlfriend it might be time to give up at formalities. But it still does not answer my question. What would you like for breakfast?" Orihime tried to remain master of the situation, but it was so difficult hearing him talking especially seeing that smile on his face.

"There's no need to do anything, Kurosaki-ku .. I wanted to say Ichigo. I can go and prepare some food for bouth of us and I promise that it will be something that you can eat it too." Orihime said while she was moving her hands erratically. Ichigo caught her hands and covered hers lips with his in a kiss making her to relax.

"It's ok, Orihime. It's something I want to do. Maybe I'm not a chef too great, but my food never killed anyone." he said smiling confident. Orihime only managed to smile and to nod. Ichigo bended over her and he gave a brief kiss on her forehead, then he put his boxers on and he headed to the kitchen.

Orihime blushed when she's thinking about that right now it's a half naked Ichigo in her kitchen and he's going to prepare her breakfast. She decides to arrange herself to thank him for his little gesture.

Orihime chose a dangerously short red skirt, a gift received from Matsumoto to conquer Ichigo, a short black shirt and she left her hair free as usual.

She was trying to break into the kitchen without to attract Ichigo's attention, but it looks like he felt her spiritual energy because when she walked on the door his eyes were fixed on her.

Orihime blushed when she saw that he is trying to undress her using his gaze. After a few seconds Ichigo declared himself defeated and he stopped the preparations for breakfast. Orihime was not used to Ichigo to touch her so passionately so when his hands have made their way into her panties while she was holding her against the wall made a brief moan escaped from her lips.

The two teenagers broke when they heard some knocking. Ichigo was trying to convince Orihime to remain beside him and to ignore who the hell could be, but the beatings began to persist and that really annoyed him. Without thinking twice, the boy turned to the door and he opened it slamming it to the wall.

Ichigo instantly regretted his nervous impulse seeing that the person that he almost catapulted down the stairs was no one besides Rukia.

"What do you want, midget?" he asked trying to keep his cool attitude. His words have not succeed to to more than to make staring at him even more what annoyed him even more. "Speak faster. I don't have all day." he said while he was preparing to close the door. When Rukia saw Orihime new look she can not help herself, she blushed she hit Ichigo with basket from her hand.

"Ichigo, you idiot. What did you do to Orihime? Tell me quickly until you will not annoy me even more." said the brunette while she was grabbing him from the collar.

"What the hell. You shoul just disappear, I am not giving you any explanations." he said releasing himself and arranging his hair. At the time Rukia got really angry and he pushed him making her way to Orihime.

"Are you okay? That bastard did something to you?" Rukia asked worried.

"No, Kurosaki-kun did not do anything." she said blushing. The door to Orihime's bedroom was open and Rukia could see Ichigo and Orihime's clothes thrown all over the room and her body was impregnated with his spiritual energy. She hardly succeeded to maintain herself cool to not hit Ichigo for being able to consume her best friend love so soon. The brunette attitude changed radically when she saw Ichigo kidnapping the beautiful orange haired teenager from her and wrapping his hands around Orihime.

"Now that you have completed your little detective game you should say why the hell did you come and then you should disappear. I do not wanna share Orihime right now with anybody so hurry to say what you want to say or simply leave. " His words made the oramnge haired girl to blush and Rukia was even more puzzeled. Rukia had never seen this side of him despite she forever knew that he's overprotective with Orihime but his bahavior changes everything.

Something had changed inside the boy, but she was unable to realize what it was. One thing was certain: she enjoy that the orange haired boy final confessed his true feelings, but she hated the fact that Ichigo was moving too fast in their new relationship.

She decided that she had better to think about what happened when she awakened from her thoughts she realized that she was out of Orihime's apartment and that sha was staring at the front door.

"Ichigo, you idiot." were the only words she said after what she left the basket on the floor and left. Ichigo is not good enough for Orihime and she is probably aware of this. The only thing she can do to sustain her best friend in her new romance story.


End file.
